The Dawn Of The Future
by LightHeats
Summary: Noctis aimerait quelque chose d'impossible, quelque chose qui demanderait de changer tout le passé et d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, qui aurait crus que son souhait le plus chère aller être réalisé, mais quel est le prix à payer pour revoir l'aube dans les bras de sa bien aimée ?


Bonjour, Bonsoir ! je reviens après très longtemps, une longue absence pour une nouvelle Fanfiction autour de l'univers de Final Fantasy 15 autour du couple Noctis x Lunafreya je viens apporter ma modeste contribution sur ce couple que j'affectionne beaucoup!

Ce chapitre est considéré comme pilot, ou prologue (bien que sa taille puisse faire un chapitre) c'est pour sa que je préfère le mettre en chapitre 0.

Il y a des chances (des grandes chances) d'être spoil par rapport à l'histoire, même si celle-ci ne reprendra que quelques éléments (voir un peu touts les éléments de l'intrigue principale) mais pas de panique, on ne verra pas un Jeu en fanfiction aucun intérêt à mon goût et se serait perdre mon temps en quelque sorte, je compte reprendre l'histoire et la modifié écrire mon happy ending pour ses deux personnages au destin bien trop tragique, je tenterais au mieux de ne pas faire des fautes de scénario ni sur le monde de Final Fantasy 15 en général, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une incohérence, merci de les signalés, pareille pour les fautes que je m'efforce toujours de retiré, toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Au niveau du rating, je préfère mettre T pour m'assurer une marge quand à ce que je peux écrire, aussi bien dans les scènes de violence que celle un peu plus osée (lemon qui sait ? Je ne promet rien)

L'histoire se situe après la fin Final Fantasy 15, le monde est à nouveau en paix, les ténèbres ont disparu.

je pense avoir tout dit, sur ceux bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 0 de ma Fanfiction The Dawn of the Future (l'aube du future )

Crédit : Final Fantasy XV appartient à Square Enix, le monde ainsi que les personnages leur appartiennent seul l'histoire sortie de mon imagination est mienne ainsi que peut être des OC qui viendront accompagnés l'histoire

* * *

Le destin, un bien étrange mot que l'on peut utiliser pour désigner ce qui pourrait nous arriver, l'on peut souvent entendre _« c'est ton destin »_ mais qui peut bien décider de notre destin ? Qui peut nous imposer quelque chose que nous n'avons pas envie de faire n'y d'être ? Ne pouvons-nous pas changé ce destin ? Noctis se demandait encore, ce qui aurait pu se passer si, par chance, i 000 ans, tout aurait été différent, si Ardyn était mort bien avant, toute cette histoire serait différente.

Vivre heureux au côté de Luna, pouvoir la toucher, la serré dans ses bras sans jamais plus la lâchée, la revoir sourire, entendre sa douce voix qui l'a tant aidé et guidé dans sa quête.

Une pensée qui revenait quand ses yeux observaient le monde, maintenant c'était trop tard, plus aucun souffle ne parcourait son corps, actuellement enterré dans un tombeau, crée pour lui. Un sacrifice pour réparer les erreurs du passé, un sacrifice pour le bien de tous, ne devait-il pas être heureux d'avoir pu aider toutes ces personnes ? Leur offrir un avenir meilleur, là où le soleil pourrait venir éclairer le monde, les ténèbres ne ferraient plus jamais de victime,

Malheureusement l'humain ne saura jamais satisfait de ce qu'il peut avoir et cette facette qu'il avait pus observé pendant la guerre qui opposait l'empire au royaume, était revenu… des millions de vie détruite pour un Crystal, qui ne peut être utilisé que par une ligné, une seule personne ne pouvait obtenir que son réel pouvoir, témoins, Noctis c'était promis de ne plus laissé une vie quittée cette terre sans qu'il n'ait pas tout fait pour l'aider, mais rapidement le prince avait dû comprendre que sauvé une par une ses vies seraient impossibles… la majorité doit toujours perduré … L'humanité pourtant avait cette opportunité de ne laisser personne en arrière, et pourtant cette envie de pouvoir semblait les aveuglés, les perdre pour certain, les poussant à commettre des actes horribles, oubliant qu'il y a des années c'était eux-mêmes qui demandaient de l'aide…

Le brun ne pouvait le concevoir que tous les êtres humains étaient ainsi, cette minorité persistait encore, celle qui ne voulait qu'une chose, vivre en paix, qui aidait sans attendre rien en retour, cette petite lumière lui donnait envie de croire encore en cette humanité, bien que remplie de défaut, pouvait se montrer plus surprenant que nous le pensions, une question demeurée en suspens, pourquoi les dieux ne leur donnait pas un souverain ? Un être qui puisse les aider et ainsi tout arrêter

Ses hommes qui chassaient le peu de Daemon qui restait en était la preuve, certain pour de l'argent d'autre par envie d'aider et n'attendant que des simples sourires et des remerciements en retour

Observant alors les êtres humains de ce village, sous une forme spectrale, eux semblait vivre heureux, mais pour combien de temps ? La guerre arrivera tôt ou tard et avec elle toute la souffrance…

" Pourquoi ? "

Murmura doucement Noctis en observant les enfants jouer, les hommes en train de travailler, les femmes surveillant leurs enfants, profitant alors de la nouvelle journée qui leur était offerte pour vivre. Pourquoi ça devait leur arriver ? eux qui n'aspiré que de retrouvé le calmer après ses 10 années passées dans les ténèbres, sans observé aucune once de lumière. Devait réellement subir la bêtise des autres ?

"Encore ici ?"

Souffla alors une douce voix, une voix connue depuis son enfance, cette voix qui l'avait guidé pendant l'épreuve de Ramuh, tant de choses on était révélé par cette voix… l'ancien roi n'avait même pas besoin de tourné son regard pour savoir de qui elle venait, un simple sourire aux coins des lèvres c'était alors formé.

Plus je les regards, plus je trouve égoïste de la part des dieux de ne pas aider les personnes qui croient en eux, ces gens méritent-il réellement ce qui va leur arriver ?

Déclara la forme fantomatique, en regardant ce village, errant dans ce monde à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions, quand celle-ci devenait trop nombreuse, le ciel se dérober sous lui pour finalement venir trouver une certaine paix dans le monde des être-humains

"C'est à leur tour maintenant de saisir leur chance et de faire perdurer l'humanité"

Répondit simplement Shiva, cette humanité pour la laquelle Ifrit c'était autant passionné, à cette époque même elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt, ces insectes qui n'aspiraient qu'atteindre le pouvoir, une lutte sans cesse pour celui-ci, cupide, sans pitié, tous les défauts au monde et bien plus encore elle leurs donnaient pourtant à ses côtés, elle pus comprendre, puis sa rencontre avec Lunafreya l'a complètement changé, à son tour de croire que les êtres-humains avaient leur place dans ce monde, bien qu'actuellement, il était compliqué de ne pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

" Il n'y a pas que leur sort qui te préoccupe roi élu n'est pas ?"

Fini par demande la déesse en l'observant, cette âme qui ne sut trouver une certaine paix, même après avoir accompli son destin, même après avoir retrouvé sa bien-aimée, certain regret ne pouvait pas si facilement disparaitre

Noctis aimerait quelque chose d'impossible, quelque chose qui demanderait de changer tout le passé et d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, ses yeux observaient le ciel bleu songeur

" Je veux offrir à Luna ce qu'elle mérite réellement, un avenir sans sacrifice, sans devoir, je veux la protéger, l'arraché à ce destin maudit, lui faire connaitre un nouveau monde loin des soucis de l'époque, je me battrais pour construire cette avenir et si des sacrifices doivent être faits je le ferais, parallèlement, je veux être ce roi, qui saura aider les personnes, leur offrir un espoir que plus jamais aucune guerre ne viendra les toucher… je veux tous les protégé, les unir et ensemble continuer…."

Souffla doucement Noctis, une certaine mélancolie dans ses paroles, ses paroles qui au fur et à mesure formé un halo bleu autour de lui, avant même de s'en rendre compte Noctis était partie envoler, transporté dans un endroit hors de l'espace-temps, loin de ce monde terrestre tant attaché, il fallut un certain temps avant que l'âme ne puisse réellement comprendre où il était

_" Le Crystal ? " _

Une vague pensée, une certaine peur, car l'endroit ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait pu observer quand il était arrivé la première fois, avant de finalement entendre une voix à la fois lointaine et proche, rassurante. Si différente de celle du premier roi, ou alors de Bahamut qui l'avait accueilli, que se passait-il réellement ? Qui était cette voix, mais surtout la personne qui se dessiné doucement sous ses propres yeux

" Je t'attendais Noctis Lucis Caelum"


End file.
